Taken Away
by Scenro
Summary: [Based after the Fullmetal alchemist movie:The Counquer of Shamballa] Edward has seen the wreckage upon Germany through the Nazi's reign. Somehow he has been mixed up and taken away to one of the Camps. How will this effect him? and what will Alphonse do?
1. Chapter 1

:Taken Away:

((this is based on happenings after the Full metal alchemist movie. It corresponds with true history y and the characterization of Full metal alchemist, so if you have not seen the movie I don't suggest you read this just yet. ))

Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal alchemist or any of the following characters. … Except for some of the Nazi's. So don't sue me alright!

He panicked as he shuffled through the streets. Sounds of whistles and men shouting filled the air, as it was all he could hear. The cobblestones under his feet clattered as he ran. People's shoulders bumped into his as he tried to squeeze out of the ragging crowds. Finally making it through the ragging crowds, he leaned against as old bakery shop wall. He watched as many men came through in uniforms. Most of the men had the schwastica sign or the iron cross on there uniforms. His eyes widened in a moments fear until he forced them into a glare at the marching soldiers.

The soldiers walked through the streets hitting anyone who got in there way or tried to stop them from continuing or defy them in anyway. People ran from them screaming as soldiers grabbed them and began to beat them to the ground as well.

It was a mess as if hell had struck early with the higher authorities of the country.

He knew what they wanted though. He had known before the raid had even begun. He shook his head at having to face such tragedy. He knew he had nothing to fear. At least not for a while he thought. He had what they required in the people. The blonde hair, bright fair colored skin, and bright colored eyes. he knew that's what they wanted to see, but there were also other problems they where looking for. They where those with handicaps, or other problems with limbs, body, min and illness.

"After all" he had heard some men talking the night before the ongoing attack. "You can't make a superior race if have sick or weak, or even recently injured people walking about."

He had frowned at the and shut his eyes tightly trying to rid the image from his mind men's conversation in the bar and did not even bother to think about what they had meant. Now he understood though as he watched the soldiers picking up the old and beating the sick to the ground.

He moved away from the wall of the bakery to travel through the streets to get to his home where he could tell his brother about the recent events and maybe purse him on to flee the country with him. As he moved through the streets that where gradually becoming more and more crowded with people, he spotted a group of the armed soldiers. The ones that where known as Nazi's. They where beating a man with there night sticks. He starred at them for a moment wanting to react than thought better of it when he noticed that the man, looking like the race that they wanted, but having a wooden leg meant it led to his own demise. He painfully turned away from the pleading man and walked away from the scene.

At that point, one of the men in uniform walked up to him. He turned and looked up at the man and starred at him. The man out his hand in greeting and smiled kindly. He wondered if it was one of there tricks, but knew he had no other choice than to do the same as he shook the operates hand with his right arm. The solider seemed to step back at the feeling of the handshake. It was not until he had realized his mistake until the solider smiled a thin smile as he let go of his hand and let it fall to his side and turned to walk off.

" Guten Tag, Sir"

((Translation Good Day Sir))

The man said as he walked off waving his hand in the air as he summoned other men in uniform to him.

He watched the operates actions in a sort of confusion until he remembered what he was going to do. He walked off to get his brother.

As he walked up the steps to the apartment building that he and his brother lived, he could not help but notice the increase in parked cars that where around. The cars looked like they where mere civilian cats. He entered the building and started up the stair to the second floor where he lived. He listened to his thoughts and the rhythmic clanking to of his left leg as he began up the stairwell. His right arm ripped the stair well railing tightly. It was hard for him to walk now a days and he would have to tell Alphonse that he would no longer be able to stay in an upstairs apartment any longer. It put a great strain on him as he became older.

Finally reaching the second floor landing he fumbled in his pocket for his keys as he reached the apartment door labeled "122." He revealed his keys and put them in the lock to open the door. As he opened, the door walked in, took off his brown coat hanging it at a coat stand, and quietly continued walking around shutting the door behind him. He saw his brother stare at him silently with a slightly horrified expression on his face. He was not sure what was going on as he looked at him with a confused expression.

"Alphonse?.. What's wrong?"

He watched him shake his head as he pointed at two men that where standing behind him. He turned around fast and looked at them. He barely managed to block one of his nightsticks that aimed at his head. In that moment another came down hitting him in the chest. It made him stagger backwards as he recoiled from the attack and struggled to recover. He only ended up falling backwards on the couch as the men followed him. He squinted through his eyes to see one of the men raise his arm with the nightstick again. The solider suddenly froze and backed off. He sighed in relief and tried to get up to see who had stopped the solider. His relief turned to dread, as the man who had ordered the solider to stop was just a higher commanding officer. He recognized them man as one of the higher ups he had seen in speeches with Adolf Hitler. Looking up at him he tried to straiten himself but helplessly fell backwards. He glanced over at his brother for a moment than back to the men. The man held his arm out to help him up.

Thinking better of it this time he refused the gesture and helped him self up by gripping the side of a nearby coffee table. The man frowned than walked over and grabbed his right arm pulling the sleeve back to relive the auto mail. The operates eyebrows rose as he spoke.

"so what they said was true hmm? You really are a cripple."

He pulled away from the man fixing his sleeve as he glared at the man watching him closely. The man took out a small black book and flipped through a few pages until he stopped at a blank page and withdrew a pen from his pocket. He looked over at him and smiled.

"You are Edward Elric, no?" he asked as he pointed to the name inside the book.

Edward said nothing and only continued to glare at them man.

"you speak when you are questioned got that?" screamed one of the soldiers. The higher ranked officer put out his hand to stop the solider than spoke in the same calm voice he had spoken in before. "Are you not?" he asked.

Edward once again did not say anything as he looked over at Alphonse who was shaking his head. He knew that he was warning him not to tell, and he knew better than to tell. He stayed silent.

The solider saw Alphonse's gesture to his brother and walked over to him. He swung at the full length of his arm hitting Alphonse in the back of his head with the nightstick than looked over at the higher up officer perturbed. Alphonse moaned in slight agony for a moment before he closed his eyes and lost consciousness. The higher up officer shot a sharp glare at the solider than looked back towards Edward.

"Either you tell us your name or we will have to go through extreme measures, and you don't want that now do you?" Edward looked to his brother sprawled on the ground unconscious and noticed a small line of blood running down his face from his forehead. He looked at the man who kept that same stupid smile on his face. He did not want them to hurt his brother even more so he sadly admitted with bitter in his words. "Yes, that's right, I am Edward Elric."

The man smiled at him once before, but now his smile became wider as if it would fall off his face. He turned around with out a word but nodded his head content and walked from the apartment. The soldier smiled as two others walked into the room from behind the higher officer and grabbed him firmly. He struggled glaring at every one of them threateningly as he screamed out for them to let him go. Taking one glance at his brother who was beginning to move again and revive from his consciousness. He was glad that they were not going to take his brother as he slowly realized where they where going to take him. He saw that dreaded truck, that last truck that you saw before you where delivered to your death. His eyes widened as they brought him closer to the struck as he struggled more freely and this time with all his strength. "NO!" he screamed out reapiedly and in pure horror as he slowly realized it all.

His neck protested sorely in pain as he was once again hi, but this time in the back of his neck. He slumped foreword trying to keep his eyes open and fight off the three men who hoisted him over the edge of the truck and inside it. The last word that came out of his mouth was a whisper of help to his brother Alphonse as the truck started up and all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awaken To Find Nothing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But the Nazi's and apartment building I own.. I OWN THEM! MWAHAHHAH! … . ………… …………….

…………They live in my head

Alphonse woke up with a start. His head was spinning from where he had been hit by the men who took away his brother. Who took away his brother?

He stood up quickly remembering what exactly had just happened. He ran to look outs the window and watched the men hoist his brother into the back of a covered truck. Hesitating as he looked out the window he turned his gaze over to the door than looked back out the window again. Mustering enough courage, Alphonse picked up a nearby book and crashed it through the window's glass. He watched as it rained down below in shattered pieces, than took a deep breath and screamed for his brother.

"EDWARD!"

The men who had thrown Edward into the truck looked up at him. They where about to et into the truck when they heard Alphonse.

"Take another one too?" one of the men asked looking up at him.

"It wouldn't hurt." The other man replied shrugging and nodded. Both of the men stopped what they where doing and started to head back to the apartment building.

"Shit…" Alphonse muttered watching the men than disappearing from the window pane. He quickly gathered a few things up in his brother's trunk and took his brothers brown coat and his own red one as well and headed out of the apartment room. He looked down the halls to find some way to escape. "The fire exits and stairs would be no good." He thought to himself. Sighing he decided his best bet would be to go up. Using his only option, he made it safely to the roof and locked the door that led to it. There was a short difference that separated the apartment building he stood on and another next door, he observed walking to the edge and looking over. Maybe 4 or 5 ft across, he believed he could make it. Backing up a bit he ran towards the edge managing to successfully throw the trunk and two coats over to the opposite side.

Once again he backed up distancing himself from the edge of the building. He made sure he had enough clearance to jump over and not fall. Hesitating was his first mistake as he saw himself falling from the 6 story building. Shaking the thought from his mind he cleared his head and relaxed. With one final sprint he ran across the edge of the building jumping at the last possible minute and safely landing, or in other words tumbling to the other side. Shivering from the sudden adrenaline rush he gathered the coats and trunk and cautiously walked over to the edge of the building he had just landed on to view the truck where they threw his brother into. He saw the men, obviously giving up, walk from his apartment building and get inside the truck. He resisted the urge to call out for his brother again and watched as the truck sped off. It felt like his heart froze as he thought he would never see his brother again. He didn't let the thought linger and studied where the truck was driving off too.

"Where could they be taking brother?' Alphonse whispered to himself and thinking innocently.

He had not been outside as much as Ed had because he was still getting used to the new world, and without alchemy. Confident he knew the general direction the truck was going to he climbed down the stairs of the recent building he was on top of. he thought where his first destination would be to start looking for his brother. In fact he thought so many thoughts that he had to stop and clear his head for a moment before moving on. Alphonse staggered outside exhausted from carrying the heavy trunk and coats, and spotted a small car outside. He had heard from Edward that Ed had totaled the recent car he had and so he was not allowed another one for some time. In the mean time Ed had taught him how to drive a little bit. He also taught him how to hot wire the simple cars. Looking around Al tried to spot the owner, but saw no one. He crawled into the car throwing the trunk and two coats in the trunk and reaching below the steering wheel for the electrical circuits. He found them easily and pulled out one of the wires connecting it to another. He looked around again to see if anyone had spotted him. He saw no one.

He put his hands on the steering wheel of the already running car and released the brake giving the car some gas as he watched It roll backwards. Panicking he pulled a lever by the steering wheel quickly and watched as the car rolled foreword. Satisfied that he had gotten used to the machine he began to slowly drive towards where the truck had taken his brother away went. He would find his brother even if it meant crashing or sideswiping a few other cars all the way.

((Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first. This is the second time I wrote this particular chapter too. I lost the first version and wrote this one. I believe this one is much better. What really annoyed me is after I wrote this one I lost it too, but thankfully I found it, and here it is. I love Nazi history and would explain it more, but because I don't want to bore your brains out (to the readers) I'll only give a few facts (which means A LOT in my language… . …) and stick to the story. Any way's PLEASE REVIEW! (ideas are welcome! )


	3. Chapter 3

Dream of the Past

((Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist story or so on. BUT I DO OWN THE NAZI'S! HA! –Points and laughs at people who try to sue- ))

Eyes narrow and low. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. Is final decision was made and he would not rest until it was fulfilled.

"I will find him." He said. Both than and now. He looked to the sky squinting his eyes from the light as he replayed the incident in his head over and over again.

"Your just chasing you tail, Fullmetal." A very disgruntled Roy Mustang said. "Get over it and move on with your life."

"I can't! What's the point?"

"Don't say that, you'll think of something. You're bright." Riza said softly watching them from the corner.

"As if you would know…" he mumbled turning away.

Her eyes furrowed and she kept quite. She looked over to Mustang who just shrugged. She sighed and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I know more than you think…" she said quietly and walked off out of Mustang's office. Edward turned and watched her surprised, than shook himself and glared at Mustang.

"I will find him." His voice was cold, firm, and meaningful. It surprised Mustang as he tried to keep his classical smirk on, but Edward saw him falter and smiled as he walked out of his office slamming the door.

He smiled at the thoughts and shrugged continuing on his way. It was hot where he came from and the sudden cool air surprised him as he got off of the train. Dragging his luggage behind him he watched quietly, the passing crowd. Maybe someone here could help him. He was not sure as he waited.

Night soon fell and the crowds trickled away like a faucet turning off. Tiredly he got up and followed a crowd of what seemed to be men on a business trip. "They would know where the best lodgings are." He thought. He noticed that they wore expensive looking clothes and each carried a suitcase. "Must be a wealthy business."

Edward finally stopped following them tired from walking and sat on his trunk. One of the men stopped walking and turned to look at him. The others stopped shortly after.

"What's wrong lad?" the man asked.

Edward waved his hand trying to pay them no heed.

The men laughed. It was a cold and harsh laugh and it surprised him as he wondered why. He stood up from his trunk as he looked at them curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The men continued to laugh.

He picked up his trunk nervously and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going lad?" he heard the man speak. The man's voice was more demanding and he could hear mutters from the others as he spoke. He didn't dare respond. He just kept moving.

Surprised he started to hear there foot steps behind him. First at a walking pace as he walked than quickened the faster his own pace quickened. Before he knew it he was running as fast as he could, there footsteps mimicking his running sound as well.

Suddenly he was falling foreword onto the cobblestone. All the footsteps stopped as did his own. There was a slight pounding in his head as he closed his eyes to rid it.

Time seemed to pass for a while before he opened his eyes again. He almost screamed out in surprise as he saw the men looming over him. They smiled at him, one held a blood caked whip, while all of them wore the red shwastica on there shoulder. He would have screamed out more if he was still dreaming when his dream became reality.

He opened his eyes his body shivering in pain as he felt something sink into his skin and gradually pull out. He closed them tightly trying to escape the pain but only received another blow and he was forced keep them opened and gasping to catch his breath. Some one in uniform grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. He was forced to stand or he would face another blow from a whip that met him once again when he fell. He was thankful that his right arm and left leg could not feel the blows from the whip, but he was still hurting from the blows across his back and rest of his body.

Unaware of where the men where taking him he kept his head low cooperating and avoiding the ripping blows as much as possible. He noticed another set of people being led a separate way from him and a few others. The other group was full of old people and recently injured people, or sick people. The group he was with was full of young boy and hardy men. He let his head lower as he knew the other groups fate and began to wonder what his own may be. The smell of smoke and coal filled in the blanks as he let his head rise to see others like him and his group working, and working hard at that. He would have a lot to face in the future, and he only prayed that he would survive it as others did not. He thought these thoughts as he watched a man collapse and a solider mercilessly walk over and shooting the man in the back of the head.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Schwastica I don't know if that is correct spelling. If it is not please correct me. ;;

Anyway that's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. It is a bit confusing in the beginning and feels almost like a totally different story, but I'll explain that in the future. So far the story is pretty light, but the rating and violence of the story may raise because of the content of the history. Please Review! And if you have any suggestions I would dearly appreciate it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

:Auschwitz:

Disclaimer:.. I don't own fma…;-;… oh well.

Work where he was sent was hard, long and tedious. He could hardly bare it, but he knew if he resisted in the least of showed weakness he was to be killed. Although he wondered why he hadn't given up earlier. Maybe it was just for having a strong will, or that he knew if he died or went away his brother would have no chance in this world, and his love back from where he came from would not be too pleased. He smiled at the thought of her chasing him with wrenches once she found out where he was now. Sighing he knew he should go on no matter how long he was in this god forsaken place, but it seemed more like a hell here than if he were dead. Food was distributed rarely, and you were required to work no matter what conditions resulted. If you were sick you were hauled off and quickly put in a gas chamber or burner.

"Edward Elric?" someone called out in a guttered accent. The blond boy stood up.

"Yes sir?" he asked trying not to sound out of place of what the higher ups where expecting of there servants.

"You're going to be transferred."

"To where?"

The mans eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed his face.

"Auschwitz."

Edward's face turned into a look of pure terror. He knew better than to resist as they grabbed the chains that wrapped around his legs. He also knew better than to resist asking questions to the men as he had seen the result to one that had. He was placed in the 'Nazi's' as they were called, experiments, trying to turn the mans hair blonde and eyes blue to be of the supreme race there leader Hitler believed in. Experiments only led to a slow and painful death to the unlucky ones, and the luckier ones were sent into the gas chambers or shot.

He dreaded what would come at the camp he was to be transferred to now and tried to think of something else, like how his brother was fending without him.

………………………….

Alphonse quickly turned the corner of a building scrapping the side of the car as he drove from a vehicle that chased him. Apparently he was unwelcome in these parts of town, but risking it to find his brother he drove through anyway. It was now that he realized that the people at the current camp he had investigated were to be transferred to a place called Auschwitz. The name chilled him and he knew that even the people who were sent to work there became scared of the name. He decided finally that the only way he'd be able to get there to save his brother, would be to become one of these 'Nazi's', or at least until he was accepted to there side. He turned a corner with the car finally loosing the men and jumped out from the car to run off. He had long disowned his brother's coat and some of the provisions in his trunk, selling them for money. He needed it and gulped as he quickly found himself in front of the recruiting building for German soldiers. 'Well its back to the military for me again,' he thought, and sighed as he walked in hoping to be accepted.

((Woot! Chapter 4! I'm actually getting the chapters to this story out pretty quickly. It seems that I've just found a main plot for this story as well, although I would like suggestions along the way. Anyways Jan e for now, and PLEASE REVIEW! O.O –begs- ))


	5. Chapter 5

**:Ich Bin, Ich bin Nicht:**

Disclaimer: I'm using German to title my chapters now. The following translation of German for this chapter is: I am, I am not. Don't ask, because believe it or not that's one of the song titles to the German band, Tokyo Hotel. WOOT! I don't own fma, and if I did, I still would probably be writing these things just for the hell of it and to give my editors a hard time. –Sticks tongue out at random manga editors- HA! (Wow... long disclaimer…) Also, bleep, bleep, and bleep. (And no its not swearing. -.-;;)

Alphonse stumbled through the hallways of the academy he had enrolled in. The beliefs here were horrible, and he even caught himself in believing in them at one point. He had no particular friends here, and the ones that he even had nerve to hang around with were too brainwashed to make any decent conversation. He stared at his paper as he sat at a desk in class while a slide show played. On the paper was a series of drawn circles with intricate patterns and shapes in them. These amusing pictures were the only things to keep him sensible as he remembered there true meaning and what each one represented. Today was a graduation rally, and he was one of the few chosen to graduate early, even if he did fake his way through the academy. The academy was quick and had only lasted 3 weeks, but for him, because he was so advanced in many ways, 2 weeks. To some he was considered a genius and people envied him for it, to him he was just normal, but determined and determined to find his brother at that.

"So Al, What are you going to do when you graduate huh?" The fellow classmates named Roger spoke, clapping him on the back. Alphonse understood every word he had said as he mastered the German language quickly and effectively so he could conduct fluent conversations.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe mind the streets." Alphonse replied in the same language. "Although… I would like to monitor the camps." Alphonse added on darkly. Roger just laughed.

"Well good luck with that." He said and walked off. Al rolled his eyes. He hated to fake everything, but what could he do? He thought quietly to himself on the subject.

After some time he looked up to see someone watching him, starring at him. The person was hooded and only the eyes peered through. Feeling uneasy he stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the person and headed to his dorm.

Alphonse looked around his dorm room. He shared with another, but that other currently wasn't there at the time. He walked in shutting the door behind him and dug under his cot for his trunk. He found it and pulled it out, popping it open. Looking at the contents inside, he fondly took out a pocket watch. Feeling its silver chain on his hand, he felt the smooth metal and gold. It was the only thing that reminded him of his brother and pursed him on to find him, even if it felt like all hope was lost, or that he must surely be dead.

"What are you doing?" He heard a voice speak from the door and whipped around to see where its source came from.

Three boys watched him from the doorway, and his roommate walked in before them.

"Aww.. Wittle Ally has a tweasure and won't share it with his big bruthers." The boy taunted him.

Al shut the trunk that locked in its place and kicked it under his cot. The pocket watch he hid in his academy uniforms pocket. The boy took no interest in the trunk and lunged at Al, digging his hand into Al's pocket. He retrieved the watch and looked at it clearly amazed.

"Wow boys, I think we just got ourselves a fortune at the pawn shop." The others snickered from behind him.

Alphonse finally scrambled up to take the watch back, but the boy held it over his head so he could not reach it.

"Give it back!"

"No"

"Give it back!"

"Come and get it!"

"GIVE IT!"

Alphonse crumpled to the floor when the boy punched him in the stomach to silence his annoying pleas. Al watched the boy through squinted eyes as he laughed at him. He struggled to get up, but only fell foreword on his face, making the boys howl another burst of laughter at him. He decided to just shut his eyes and let it be over with. That watch meant a lot to him, but he figured it was nothing worth fighting for at this point. Listening to the laughter, he heard another voice speak out.

"Give it back to him..." it spoke out quietly. He figured it was a girls voice, but that wouldn't have been right, because no girls where aloud in the academy, and certainly not the dorms.

"Why should we?" the boy said in a sneered voice.

"Because…." the voice began, but hearing the boys cry out, Alphonse figured they would not need to be shown why not. He heard the clank of the watch drop on the floor next to him and cracked his eyes open to see its gold embroider finish glinting in the light through his dorm window. He sat up and picked up the pocket watch, hiding it in his pocket once again.

A gasp alerted him to look up as he spotted someone hiding in the corner of his dorm room. He recognized the person as the one who had been watching him before.

" who are you?" he asked rather lamely.

The person shrunk away in the corner saying nothing.

"uh…." He hesitated in speaking again.

"My name... Is……uh…" Judging by the voice of the person's response, he figured it must have been a girl.

"Are you …a girl?" Alphonse said taking a few steps closer and narrowing his eyes for a better look. The person shrank away even more. It was as if she didn't want to be seen, but Alphonse being an eager young fool ended up getting to close. Close enough to corner the person and she lashed out at him kicking him in the face and giving him a bloody nose. He fell back holding his hand to his nose to stop the bleeding a looking utterly shocked at the one who kicked him.

"…ow?.." he said hoarsely while trying to find something more to hold his nose with. He grabbed a sheet and put it to his face watching the person.

"I'…I'm sorry…" she said her voice panicked and looking around.

"So you are a girl." Alphonse muffled voice said. The person nodded.

"that I am…." She seemed to look down as if ashamed by the subject, but than remembered the injury she had acquired the young Alphonse with and seemed to panic once more.

"I'm so sorry.. please don't tell anyone. Please don't tell that I was here.. father will would be furious."

Alphonse blinked and nodded slightly still not seeing the girls face completely.

"Uh..sure…uh…" he held out his hand. "Could I at least get some help up?" he asked. The girl nodded and took his hand pulling him up to his feet.

"thanks." He mumbled and walked to the dorms room bathroom. The girl seemed to be standing in the middle of the room more lost than before.

Alphonse looked in the bathroom mirror seeing his nose had stopped bleeding and wiped the blood off his face. He glanced at the reflection of the mirror and saw that the girl was still in the room. He said nothing, but than she spoke and her words froze him.

"Your last name is Elric,.. isn't it? Your last name isn't Heiderich"

The name Alphonse was using for so long shocked him, and so did his real last name. he turned around and watched her carefully.

"How do you know?"

"I'm sorry….please don't be angry!" She said.

"For what?"

"For being who I am…" and with that she took off the hood that hid her face and stared at Alphonse with her light brown hair and blue eyes.

Alphonse stumbled backwards.

"y-you're his daughter! The one who ordered to send my brother away! Your-.." Alphonse struggled with his words.

She looked down.

"It's not my fault what my fate has become…" her voice was cold as she glared at him. " your just like everyone else. You people are so fearful that you forget your human. " she tore away and headed for the door. She was stopped though as Al grabbed her arm.

"wait…" he said ducking a punch from her that would have resulted in another bloody nose if he was not careful.

" you'll get caught, wait a while, and maybe we can clear some things up." He half smiled and saw her tear stricken face relax a little.

"Alright…" she said softly. And with that Alphonse made sure the dorm door was locked and sat down to talk with her, Hitler's daughter.

((WOOT! Another chapter and a big opening! Another introduction of a character too!... or more like several if you count the room mates and academy classmates.

Here's my Disclaimer that fills in the beep beeps.: Nor do I own the concept of Hitler having a daughter… or did he?... O.o…. was he even strait? Oh well.

Also

The last name, Heiderich (correct me if I spelled it wrong please, but I doubt that I did.) is the last name of the other Alphonse from the Germany side.

Yea… can't spoil the ending now can we. WELL PLEASE RREVIEW! I'll BE HAPPY IF YOU DO! And suggestions welcome and strongly advised. REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

In Blut dem Himmel

……………..

Disclaimer: … I don't own fma… . ………nazis are mean…but for one free round I would like to take a poll. It's actually quite an interesting pole, and for my friends at school, I received the most absurd results. Here's the poll:

Who do you prefer more?

Bush? Or Hitler?

:most people I know get stuck on this and can't decide, I have one person who still isn't sure, but I guess if you're a Bush enthusiast it should be an easy decision for you. Well good luck and please Vote by submitting a review, even if it's not about the story a vote would be nice. I will post the results in the next chapter.

Now to the story.

………………………..

"AGGHHHHHH!"

The scream of agony rang out over the snow covered field. Blood dribbled down the body and landed to freeze in the icy powder below. The body of the man fell foreword, frail and shivering.

"Get up boy!" the voice of a guard growled foully and swung the barb wire in his hand again like a whip.

The force of the blow on the young mans back made him fall to the snow where he sunk and stood still. The guard smirked and gestured two others to pick up the body and throw him in a nearby pit.

Edward watched this as well as a series of other men. All stood barefoot in the snow, blood flying to there faces when ever the guards swung the barbed wire whip back, but none dared to move, or they may suffer the same fate. One of the guards nodded to another and that guard pulled a chain that Edward and the others were attached to in a strait line. They all followed obediently and without question. Edward hated this, he hated to watch the suffering as well as suffer himself. He hated the hell, the fear of 'what was going to happen next?'. In fact, he preferred the other camp from where he came from better. At least if they were to kill you they would do it quickly. "Death camps" where what these camps were called. They sure followed up on there names as well. The prisoner behind him suddenly cried out in pain. Edward dared not to turn and look behind, but he could feel the guards unchaining him. He would probably be beaten to death like there last comrade was and yet the line still moved. The man they took away was dragged off screaming, pure terror evident in his darkened eyes. His demise would be his end.

Edward dared not look up as he followed the chain and the guard's guttural commands. The guards pulled them around the corner of a building to lead them to there quarter for the night. As they entered, they could hear the screaming of there fellow comrade, than a gunshot, and all fell silent. Everyone's head dropped in respect for the departed as they were pushed into the room and locked in with no food for that day.

Edward crawled over to his bed on the bottom bunk of a hard wooden cot that resembled a table. Those he was attached to by the chain did not bother to protest. Without a word he curled up into a ball and stared at the wall next to the cot. His auto mail hurt him greatly and he was afraid that the latex skin on the arm and leg would soon wear off and expose the limbs for what they really were. His fear taking hold of him, Edward did something he hadn't done in over 10 years. He cried.

Al stared at the girl across from him. She stared back. Shaking his head, Al finally stood up to stretch.

"So what you're saying is your father is trying to create this… superior race called the Aryan's?"

The girl nodded. Al put his hand over his face rubbing his eyes and than letting his hand fall to his side.

"And your role is?"

"I don't exist."

Alphonse blinked a minute looking directly at her again. Her stare was cold and off to the side.

"What?"

"You heard me! I don't exist!"

Al sensed the anger in her, but still questioned her wanting to get his point answered.

"What do you mean?"

She glared at him seeing he was determined to find out. She sighed.

"My… father just liked me for the superior blue eyes and light hair of the Aryan race... he doesn't care for me. The soldiers around him do more for me."

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead, she died in child birth." She said bitterly as if she wanted to spit.

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Her anger was rising again and Al thought it better not to disturb her. He stood up and walked once again to his trunk and took out a book. The book was covered in dark brown paper which hid the cover and backing of it. The yellowing pages proved that it was considerably old. He walked to a chair near the window and read quietly to himself, not worried about the girl in the last. He still had a few hours to burn off before his ceremony.

The girl looked up at him.

"What are you reading?" she said, her voice finally at its normal banter.

"A book."

She glared at him.

"I got that." Her voice shook again and threatened to go back to its angry self again.

"You get angry easily don't you?"

She folded her arms and faced the other way.

"No I don't…."

He laughed a little and saw she partly smiled, but hid the expression.

"You really want to know what I'm reading, don't you."

She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes I do!"

Alphonse's smile to her was warm than faltered slightly.

"It's a science book."

She blinked.

"What kind?"

"An old science. You may know it as a lesser development of chemistry, but to me.. or my brother and I, this science would be known as Alchemy."

She blinked once again.

"You mean like magic?"

"It depends on how you see it really." Alphonse shrugged.

"Ohhh … I see…." She didn't understand and Al knew that.

He continued to read, his eyes traveling back to his book. He had read and reread the book many times and always found something he might have overlooked in the past or understood something he never quite did in the first place. It was his way of relaxing.

The girl was younger than Alphonse had thought. In the slide show pictures he had seen of her, she was much younger, and yet she didn't seem to have changed much. He also didn't know her name. The only thing the teachers had told the class and he of her was who she was and what she looked like. That was how Alphonse recognized her.

"How old are you?" he asked putting the book down.

"I am 16." She said looking up with wide eyes. She was very immature for her age Al thought.

"What about you?" she asked returning the question.

"I-I'm 19," he said with a slight humored laugh.

"Haha oh yeah I forgot to tell you my name."

"That you did. Mine is, as you know Alphonse Elric." He shrugged and stood up to put his book away. He made his way back to the other side of the room where his trunk was under the cot.

"I'm named after my mother, my father said, but it's Eckhart Hitler."

Alphonse nodded finding nothing wrong wit the name except for the Hitler part, but as he thought more of the name, he froze. Dropping the book he turned to stare at her in utter shock. Eckhart sensed something wrong and cowered away.

"Eckhart?" Alphonse finally spoke. He sounded more like a wounded animal as he tried to talk, but no sounds came out after the one word. His eyes were troubled and teary.

"You... You're that wench's daughter?" he remembered the woman clearly.

He remembered her evil sadistic laugh and deadening stare. How she had tried to kill his brother, and how he had tried to kill her. He stumbled backwards into another chair, shoulders sunken.

The girl looked at him, her eyes began to tear.

"YOU KNEW MY MOTHER, DIDN'T YOU?" she screamed at him. "YOU KNEW HER AS THE WENCH SHE BECAME! Sure I said she died in childbirth, now you know why I said it! She died from a cooperate officer! HE SHOT HER AND I'M GLAD HE DID! But you never knew her before! You- .. .!"

She broke down crying hysterically. Alphonse stayed frozen for a while in complete shock and almost felt belittled, but stood up and quickly rushed to her anyways. He embraced her in a comforting hug trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh… it's alright. I'm sorry, shhh…" He said rocking her softly.

Eckhart's sobs died down and he blinked when she had gone completely silent. Fast asleep. Alphonse lifted her and found her surprisingly light and laid her on his cot. He needed to clean up and leave for the award ceremony. He hoped that she would be alright by herself in his room. He wrote her a note and placed it in her clasped hand. Taking one last glance back to her, he felt concerned, but couldn't let that bother him as he locked the door and left.

((woo.. long chapter. But finally done! A lot of people say they don't approve to having the girl as Hitler's daughter, or say " isn't that a little much?" well I believe you to be correct on that note, but by guarantee, I doubt her character will last long. And don't even think of this as a romance. In fact that's what I'm trying to steer away from. I already have one angst fic that turned into a romance already, s o I don't need another. But yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and

Translation to title: In Blood of heaven

REVIEW! ))


	7. Chapter 7

Entlassung zu Bestimmungsort

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist DOOD!! Prinnies are awesome DOOD!! (search Disgaea )

::got no real results for the post on the last chapter, but who cares::

Alphonse walked through the halls heading towards the auditorium. He barely noticed the silence that surrounded him. His footsteps echoed through the halls and could faintly hear the beating of his heart. Something seemed wrong although he did not notice it. He turned the corner and headed to a door. Judging by the lack of sound he assumed it was a private ceremony, and evidently he was correct. The door opened before him when he reached for the handle. He saw who answered the door and quickly saluted.

((A/n: Newsflash! As I am writing this, news flash on TV showed a junior high school student who dressed up as Hitler for Halloween. AHAH!! Hilarious!! And it got him on national T.V!!))

The old man who had answered the door smiled and stood aside letting him pass by with the same salute. Alphonse nodded in Acknowledgement and continued in. He entered only to find the room dark. A chair in the center of the room was the only illuminated object. Light above made this so. Alphonse walked in a good distance until standing still into a solider like stance and awaited his orders. He was greeted by a voice from within the darkness different from the mans before.

"Sit" it demanded.

Alphonse nodded and sat as directed.

"Your name is Alphonse Elric, correct?"

"Yes sir." Alphonse replied to the disembodied voice.

"Tell me Elric, what do you want to do after you graduate from our academy?"

Alphonse knew better than to tell the man directly what he wanted and thought his answers carefully.

"I would like to monitor the death camps serving the fatherland and our great Fürher Adolf Hitler."

He could sense a smile in the mans voice as he spoke again.

"And if there was ever a chance that the Fürher were to fail in his acts of holding the Nazi's, what would you do?"

Alphonse seemed almost stumped but knew that the question was a trick.

"I do not know." He stated plainly. He could hear the moving back of chairs scrapping against the floor and muffled footsteps. He peered into the darkness trying to determine what they were doing but could not see through the glare. He only listened and waited as his last resort.

Finally he heard voices again. One spoke aloud to him.

"Please stand up and walk forward Mr Elric."

Alphonse stood up rigidly and marched forward towards where the voice had come from only to walk blindly into the darkness. He knew there would be no turning back anymore. Suddenly a door opened in front of him revealing light that stung his eyes as he resisted the urge to shield his eyes. He looked around to see a crowd of people he had never seen before.

"Ladies and gentlemen!!" the voice who had questioned him spoke out through a microphone and he could see who he finally was.

"I would like to introduce the newest graduate from our academy!! Alphonse Elric!!"

The crowd cheered and it seemed that there where more people than he anticipated. The man saluted to the crowd than to Alphonse and Alphonse saluted to the man than to the crowd in a gesture of honor. The crowd roared and before Alphonse knew it he was shuffled off the stage. It seemed so strange for any ceremony that he did not bother absorb what the announcer said until he heard the words he both dreaded and was eager to hear all to well.

"This young new graduate will be serving our camps and keeping the borders clear…" Alphonse was pleased by that.

"Overall he will be stationed at the biggest camp our nation has Auschwitz."

And that was where Alphonse's heart sunk. His mind went lank and he stared out dreading it all. What had he gotten himself into? He did not know anymore. Taking one deep breath he was directed to follow the man out of the auditorium and instructed to go to his room where he would pack his things and be ready by morning.

He packed in silence noticing the girl had left and also left him a reply note of thanks for helping her. He smiled finding that the only highlight of the day, but also missed her company, either way it was too late for him now. He almost regretted the want to go so far for his brother as he through the pocket watch into the trunk.

Edward looked around the camp yawning as he stood in line for the daily meal before work. He ate silently finally relieved from being unchained from the others. Sometimes he enjoyed there company, but he knew better than to form bonds with the dead, and so did they. He ate alone and finished his meal alone only to be shunned out onto a freezing cold field of coal. He barely noticed the car that showed a new comer from the academy pulling up to the front. He saw a boy that seemed younger than him and a man get out and go into the main headquarters building. He wondered if this guard would be any more ruthless than the others. If so Edward would only have to get used to this one like he had so many others.

Alphonse walked into the main office like a scared little puppy. He had seen the faces of the prisoners to the camp just walking up and didn't like the feeling of it. He knew though that if his brother was by any chance in this terrible place, he would have a better chance of getting him back. The warden smiled at him shaking his hand and saluting and Alphonse did the same showing the proper elicit for the job he was going to receive.

"Good day to you Sir.. err…Alphonse Elric."

"Good day to you too Warden." He responded with a proper bow.

The warden smiled.

"You can call me Gabriel." He said informally introducing himself.

"that I will Gabriel." Alphonse said politely noticing how lenient the man had gotten in front of him. The wardens smile widened even more.

"Can't get nuthin' past you aye boy?"

Alphonse made no gesture. The man who had escorted Alphonse just finished walking in with his entire luggage before saluting and leaving Alphonse with the warden.

"I guess that you best be knowing where you will stay huh?"

Alphonse made no sudden movements.

"Boy you're like a rock lad. Hard as one too. We like that with our boys here, I'm sure you'll do just fine here."

Alphonse nodded and followed the warden outside. That's when he finally got a good look at the camp. People not even clothed worked and seemed almost to skinny to be healthy. It scared Alphonse and yet at the same time fascinated him.

"Here you are boy."

Alphonse looked foreword to see where his new corroders would be. He was thrilled to see that they were no different than the dorm he had stayed in. he had expected something less if anything.

"Thank you sir." Alphonse said and saluted obediently.

The man laughed handing him the keys and saluted in return.

"Anytime lad anytime. There's a phone that leads to the main office if you need anything or if something goes wrong. I suggest you read that." Gabriel pointed to what looked like a finely printed journal before he continued. "Before you do anything else. That tells you all you need to know. I suppose I'll see you bright and early in the morning than."

He said and waved as he walked off.

Alphonse stood starring out blankly. Other overseers snickered at him making comments such as 'boy is he lost' and 'noob' as they walked by. Alphonse frowned and walked into his room. He dropped his stuff on the ground and locked the door behind him before he made his way to a chair and began to read the book he was instructed to read. He better learn about this place fast he thought and began to read intently.

((woot I finish a chapter, Translation to title is:

'Release to Destination'

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll write more soon, but of course as always, it always depends on your reviews. So please review!! And it will add inspiration for me to write more frequently. PLEASE R&R?!?!?! ))


	8. Chapter 8

:: Der Kummer, einen Geliebten Zu verletzen::

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor am I responsible for World War 2. So ha!

Alphonse watched as one of his fellow comrades mercilessly whipped one of the prisoners in front of him. He watched with hardened eyes as he watched so many others get killed. At first it was a huge shock. The camps that he was taught about were supposed to be no more than places to keep what the Nazi's considered enemies, not to give them suffering and killing them. He found out the hard way that that was not true. His once free and cheerful eyes had grayed down almost distant as the dead he tossed into a pit. He hated to touch the bloodied and dead bodies, but of course what could he do? It even happened that if you were seen as helpful and carrying to one of the people that they enslaved that you became one yourself, or you were reported and shot on site. He had seen that happen with his room partner. He hated the man, but of course he was not glad that he was killed. In fact it surprised him that he had a soft side to him that had gotten him killed. Either way it was the past and did not matter to him anymore.

He moved to another location of the camp walking with his normal garbed uniform and the whip at his belt. He held his gun that also hung at his belt ready to shoot if one of the people in the camp came running at him with something considered dangerous. He had seen that happen his first day. A man went absolutely wild and knocked one of the nazi's who ran the camp over taking his knife and running at Alphonse. He watched the man shot down before his eyes. He did not know this man, but even if he was trying to kill him at that moment he still pitied him.

Alphonse stood at the next station his shift was supposed to be. He spoke to the man who had been there previously.

"Dale, your times up go and take a break." Alphonse said to the man. The man looked relieved to be leaving the area. He was newer than Alphonse and still had not fit in, nor was he at all comfortable with having to watch the people of the camps.

"Thanks Alphonse…" He mumbled and walked away handing him the whip. Alphonse noticed no blood marks on the whip and watched after Dale. Dale had not used the whip, he knew and he wished not to as well, but that was not his choice. He would also have to report him. He knew it was wrong and wished that there was some way to avoid it, but he knew better than to disobey anyone at the death camp that was in higher power than him. He turned back to the people that Dale was watching and watched them pile rocks making a small wall.

"Better hurry or you'll receive no food!!" he screamed at the people. He received the usual response of no answer or anyone looking towards him and liked that. He knew that if they responded with action and not by pausing to look or speak that he would not have a use for the whip, but he also knew that he had to beat slackers. He watched as one man stood still holding one of the stones and not moving. Alphonse's eyes glazed over and he walked over to the man swinging the whip down on his back. He watched as the man dropped the large stone on his foot and cried out in even more pain. Alphonse whipped him again.

"Work!! No Slaking off or you'll end up in a pit like everyone else!!"

The man did not respond and picked up the stone shaking from the pain Alphonse had inflicted on his thin body. It was hard to believe that these people were human as he watched there thin figures. They looked almost alien he thought.

A disturbance caused him to shake from his trance like stare. He saw one man trip over the small stone wall that was being built by the others and knocked an entire layer of stones over after him.

Alphonse sighed wishing the man had not done that, and if he had to, quickly start building up the stones, but he did not see any sign of the man standing or getting up. He walked over to the stone wall holding the whip in his hand.

Edward sighed as he worked. He hated the pointless jobs that the people who ran the camps gave them. Of course the more he thought about it the more he saw how much better he was off doing hard labor of such than what some others had to endure. He walked over to the stone wall that him and about a dozen other men where being ordered to build. He watched as the sentry's that watched over them switched, he also saw the newer sentry whip one of his comrades no less than 10 minutes after he had arrived. He knew he was just showing his power, but he thoroughly enjoyed the guard before this one. He was new, young and did not want to hurt others, but seeing the last person not to hurt other's fate he wished this one good luck.

Ed's vision was slightly blurry from a failed experiment that they had done on him. They had let him go because he had passed there standards of a vision test only because he memorized the eye chart before hand, but the agony they put him though he would not so easily forget.

Edward tried to see who the new sentry was but he could not see what the man really looked like. The other man had stood closer to them so he could recognize him as friendly, but judging how far this one stood he could see that he was not going to be so lenient as the last one. The strange thing, he thought was that there was something familiar about this new sentry.

Feeling dizzy from having to work so hard and barely any food he clumsily stumbled into the stone wall. He did not expect to cause much damage but was poorly predicted in the amount of damage he created. Falling he felt the stones fall on his prosthetic leg. He prayed to whatever god was out there for him that it was not damaged and the latex skin had not ripped. The others who built the wall suddenly became quite as he heard foot steps approach him.

The sentry, the new one approached holding the whip. He looked hesitant to cause harm to him. He wondered why but than he dared to look up at him. He might as well see who his killer was if he was going to die anyway. His thoughts wondered elsewhere though as he squinted adjusting his eyes so he could see who stood before him. Feeling the cold ground beneath him freeze his body his eyes widened as he saw who stood before him with the whip. His voice only managed to croak one name, "Al?!"

Alphonse stood before the man before him in utter shock. He knew that he could not react but It was hard not to. He had finally found his brother, the only reason why he had become a nazi and gone to that hideous brainwashing school. His mind faltered though as he heard his name called out and not from the man who lay fallen before him.

"Alphonse!! What are you doing?!" he gestured to his brother who lay on the ground.

"Sorry sir, I'll get right on it."

"Well not to much alright? He's one of my best workers for sure. See to it that he survives."

Alphonse nodded to his warden. He knew better than to disobey the man. He seemed friendly on the outside, but that man had a mean streak in him that made you wish you would die before he got to you.

Alphonse turned back to Ed his head hanging low. He could not look him in the eyes anymore. When he did he noticed that they had been somewhat discolored. He would have asked his brother what had happened if that was to be considered a normal reunion of the such, but it was impossible to do and he knew that as well as knowing better than breaking the rules. His hand rose holding the whip.

He watched the smile of happiness wash away from his brother's dirtied face.

"Al…what are you doing?" he heard him say.

"Al! its me your brother!! Al!! What are you doing?!?!" he watched his face become alarmed and fear evident in his face. "Al!!" he screamed aloud.

Alphonse hoped that the warden could not hear his brother's screams. He watched as his brother made feeble attempts to push the stones off his prosthetic legs to let him free.

"Do it now Alphonse!!" the warden screamed aloud behind him. Alphonse rose the whip higher in a swinging stance. Tears formed at the ridges of his eyes and he was almost tempted to sake his head but knew better once again.

"i-I'm sorry brother…" Alphonse whispered to him and he swung the whip down only to be greeted by the scream of agony from his brother.

"Do it again.." the warden said, his voice sounded gruff and almost as if it was a sigh. Alphonse obeyed and swung the whip again. Again the scream rang out. Silent tears managed to escape Alphonse's eyes as he swung it again by the warrens command.

"Again." He said, and Alphonse obeyed.

"Again." Once again Alphonse swung.

"Again" He did so again.

"Once more alright Alphonse than that will be enough." The warden nodded.

Alphonse closed his eyes for a moment trying to erase the tears from his mind and by any chance try to make his whipping less painful for him and his brother. He opened his eyes again only to be greeted by the multi color mess of his brother's eyes. They had tears in them and the scratches on his dirtied face bled. His back bled even more from the whip lashes Alphonse had inflicted. Ed knew there was pain in is brothers eyes and Alphonse saw the pain in Edward's eyes.

Shaking Alphonse lifted his arm up again holding the whip over his head and ready to swing.

"Why do you hesitate…" the warden spoke like a viper waiting for it's pray to die.

Alphonse did not answer; he did not answer anything. Instead he watched his brother. Edward looked up at Alphonse glaring in what looked like anger. Alphonse would have broken out in tears if he could but did not.

"Do it!" was all he heard from his brother and he swung his arm down hitting Edward in the back and letting him fall foreword.

Alphonse stumbled and backed away quickly almost backing into the warden. Al pretended to wipe his forehead of sweat, but instead wiped the tears from his eyes before speaking.

"Job done sir." He said saluting. The warden nodded obviously pleased.

"Good Alphonse, now I expect you to put them away and feed them when your shift is done, do you understand?"

Alphonse saluted again showing that he understood. He did not want to talk fearing that his voice would give him away. The warden clapped him on the shoulder with a nod and walked away. Alphonse turned to where Edward was and saw that he was no longer under the stones or on the ground but instead resuming his work and staking the stones he had pushed over. Alphonse watched him and saw the pain he had inflicted on his brother. His brothers back bled more as he moved and when he stood and faced Al, even though Edward could not see him, Alphonse knew that he was looking at him. He also saw streaks of his cleaned face down his face caused by tears.

Alphonse had found his brother, but now he was in a camp, and the worst camp of all at that. He hoped that the pain and misery of this wretched place would end soon and he could get his brother and leave, but he highly doubted any of that happening anytime soon.

Day soon fell to dark and Alphonse led those he watched back to there corridors. He saw a large stew pot placed outside the door and picked up a stack of bowels and began to fill them silently for everyone. He had to serve a dozen people who stood in a single room no bigger than his and is brother's old apartment bathroom. He shook as he filled them spilling over the edges. Finally his brother came up. His brother was last in line, but Alphonse made sure to save him some food. He served his brother who was about to do the same as all the others and turn away, but Alphonse caught him.

"Brother.. I…"

Without looking up at Alphonse Edward spoke. "Why did you join them Al?" Edward stared down at his food that he was barely able to see before him.

"I wanted to find you brother!! I wanted to see you and find you!! I tho-"

"Well you thought wrong!!" Edward snapped at him. "I know you wanted to see me and perhaps get me the fuck out of the damned place!! But do you see that happening anytime soon?!!? I think not!!"

Alphonse hesitated and looked like he was about to shed a tear but instead let his head fall down in defeat.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he whispered.

Edward looked at him at those words.

"Anything but what you have done…" he said coldly and walked away.

"I'm sorry Edward…"Alphonse whispered after his brother and picked up the stew pot and serving spoon and left.

Edward sat on the wooden bed, once again chained together by others. He didn't even notice that more than half of them stared at him.

"Is that your brother?" one of the men asked. Edward didn't bother to answer him. He just stared in the bowel of what he considered mush and took a bite. It was the same taste as always.

"Hey, hey was that your brother?" The man asked again. Feeling anger rise in him he threw the bowel of food against the wall of the room the stayed in and once again resumed his corner in the wooden table like cot.

"Not anymore." he mumbled in reply to the man, and everyone went quite except those that were very hungry and ate Edward's let over food from the ground where it had fallen and the wall where it was thrown at.

((Dood.. long chapter… haha…. . .. anyways I would be interests in receiving reviews this time. I did not get any reviews for my last chapter, so I would at least like to receive one for this chapter. I ended it pretty well I guess; although I could have gone longer. Oh well. Until next time see ya, and don't forget to review.))

Title translation:: The Agony of Hurting a Loved One ::


	9. Chapter 9

::Schmerz und Panik::

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…..and sometimes I don't even know if I own my imagination….creepy... –twilight music plays in background-

Alphonse walked into his room throwing his coat on a chair next to his bed and sitting on his bed. He let his head fall into his hands as he sat feeling horrible. He had thought that his brother would be happy to see him, and Al thought that he would be happy to see his brother. It didn't seem to turn out that way as he leaned back lying on his bed. He stared at the bunk above his. No mattress shown over him now from where his last roommate had stayed. Now it was just a clear empty space.

Tears began to come to him as he remembered the pained look his brother gave him as he was forced with his life to beat him. Had the warden known that it was his brother who he had beaten, the warden would have laughed and probably forced him to kill him. Al turned over facing the wall across the room feeling selfish. That's when Edward's eyes finally flashed in his mind letting him almost quake in fear. Those eyes of his brother were no longer the pure gold that shinned before; instead they looked as if they had been forced to try to turn blue. The colors were similar to what it would look like if you spread blue, green, and yellow food dyes in cold water. The multi colored shimmer in them struck fear in him. He wondered what had caused that than he remembered a series of experiments that had previously gone on when he first arrived at the camps. He had heard the results to be drastic and the statistics of those who died and those who survived and were not functional as a result of the experiments. There were few who survived and Al was grateful that his brother was among them, but he was not glad for what they did to him.

He stood up and threw the whip he had remembered was at his belt across the room along with other weapons and even his gun. The gun was a mistake though as he finally remembered the safety was off after he threw it and a gunshot fired loudly in the room. It was ironic that the gun would make the shot right towards him as if getting him back for some unforeseen sin that he had done. He felt the pain before he even noticed what had gone on and cried out in shock as he stared at where the bullet hit him. He would have not been so terrified if he were anywhere but here, but seeing where the shot had landed he was sure that they would try and throw him in the camps of kill him. He held his shoulder tightly where the wound inflicted by the bullet was and rummaged around for something to cover it with. It was only than that he noticed sounds coming towards his room and alarmed screams that he began to panic. The wound wasn't serious and he knew that, but if they found out he was injured he was doomed.

Alphonse looked around seeing no blood droppings anywhere in view of spectators who might come in and investigate. He quickly put on a sweater and a jacket over that to cover where he was hit by the shot and was thankful that the bullet went strait through.' I'll have to find that bullet later' he thought as a man opened the door. Alphonse saluted immediately ignoring the searing pain that struck him hard as he did so.

"Good day to you sir." Alphonse responded quickly hiding any pain in his voice.

The warden who had come in nodded.

"You too." He murmured and looked around.

"Did you happen to hear any gun shots?" he asked rounding on Alphonse after he took a moment to look around.

"N-No sir." Alphonse said cursing himself silently for his stutter. He hoped that the warden did not notice and he was quite thankful that he had not.

The warden nodded and shrugged.

"Ah well carry on."

"Thank you sir." Alphonse responded and watched as the man left. Alphonse quickly closed the door behind the man and locked it. He looked around looking for anything he could use to help close his wound. He cringed at what he saw before him and sighed as he knew it was the only way. Alphonse slowly made his way towards the fire place and began to make a fire. He watched as the flames roared to life and he felt comforted by there warmth but still he felt the hallow-gaping wound and reminded himself. He of course, could not let himself bleed to death.

He pulled out a metal rod used to move the firewood and brought it towards him. The red hot end made him shiver as he brought it closer to him and to his bare skin where he had been shit. It still continued to bleed. He brought the rod up to his shoulder only to cry out in agony was it sizzled his skin. He knew better than to cry out so loud and muffled his screams by biting his shirt, but than he remembered his brothers eyes and the pain that he must have endured when Alphonse was forced to strike him, and he calmed down knowing that this pain he was enduring now was nothing to what his brother had before.

Edward looked up and groaned knowing that the next day would be a drag. He would have to see his brother again and he did not want to face what he had irefully before. He sighed trying to forget that event ever happened. He had hoped it just a bad dream before, but than as the soon to be scars on his back reminded him he grew angry about the entire matter. He turned to look at the others he worked with. He had began to know some of them and tried not to carry on long conversations with them. He knew they tried to do the same. If you were to know someone well it normally turned out painfully when you had to watch them get killed. He did not want that experience.

Edward sighed as he noticed a loud commotion come from the warden's house and the other officer and sentry houses. It seemed that something had happened as he watched a few soldiers report to the warden. He barely over heard there voices and froze when he did.

"Sir!!" one of the soldiers screamed loudly over the barren grounds.

"It seems that a gunshot was fired sir, but we do not seem to be able to find a body."

The warden frowned.

"Be on the look out, I'll check Sergeant Alphonse's quarters you check the others."

The soldier nodded and went on his way. The warden turned around facing the group of them and making Edward shiver. He looked away as quickly as he could even though he could not see the man's face. He hoped that he was not looking at him. He also hoped that the gunshot fired was not anything to do with Alphonse and went on his way. He may be mad at him for what he did, but was sure not in any mood to hate him.

Alphonse did not know half of what happened, but he remembered the pain in his shoulder and the searing hot fire on his skin quite well. He woke up only to find himself on the floor before the fire holding the metal rod he used to burn his wound shut. He quickly let go of the thing and stood up cringing in pain from his shoulder and looking around flustered. He hoped nobody had seen him during the time he was passed out.

He sighed seeing no evidence of anyone watching him and began to scrub off the dried blood on his arm and shoulder, and clothe himself with a new shirt. He noticed that soon the pain in his arm would get in the way of his actions, but as he looked himself in the mirror he sighed knowing that if he went out for lunch now, they would notice how pale he was. He decided to settle in for the afternoon and take a nap in the meantime. His shift was not for a few hours anyways. He looked around to see if anything was out of order and or would give evidence that he was injured. Lying down after checking the place over, he appreciated the soft pillow and warm blanket. Getting comfortable he stared at the bunk that was once a mattress above him, but now an empty slot. Eyes half lidded with sleep he listened to the dying fire and felt the throbbing of his shoulder. Later he was sure he would be fine, at least he hoped. With a last dizzied thought he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. He would sleep his pain away and hopefully feel much better soon.

((Translation to title: Pain and Panic))

((WOWS!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! And I thank uhms... Crystal… person. Sorry I forgot the rest of your name. For reviewing my past two chapters. Your right, I think the system was screwed up because I didn't get a Review notice until you reviewed the chapter I had posted before this one. Anyway Thank you for the review!!

And hopefully other people will review too. The next chapter I feel is going to be a good one. Probably more angst than anything I've done before. Or not. The ideas are still floating around in my head and I'll get to them soon. But please REVIEW!!??... yeas ..))


	10. Chapter 10

Part 1

::Bitte::

Knowing very well what the next would hold for him, Edward found it tiring to have to leave his quarters and work with the others in the camps. He was beginning to find the entire ordeal not worth doing and he wondered if he was better off dead. Getting the idea from his head he sighed and continued to dig. Putting the shovel in the icy hard ground, he thought of what Al might be doing at the moment, but his shots were short lived as he felt a rush of pain string across his back making him cringe as the current watchman whipped him. Quickly he got back to work lifting the shovel out of the ground and putting more dirt onto the sides of the hole in which he dug. He ignored the pain knowing that if he did not he would not survive the day.

It was time the watchmen and overseers where changed as the day hit mid afternoon. Ed wondered if his brother was among the several men who came to watch them and it turned out that it was. He both wanted to see Alphonse as well as he wanted to stay far away from him. Sighing he continued his work watching Alphonse walk and the pace he was taking. That's when Edward noticed that there was something wrong with him. 'Perhaps he slept on his arm wrong' he thought but judging by how he walked it seemed that he was in a lot of pain. It had been several days since he had seen him and nearly 2 days from the alert in the overseer and sentry quarters of a gunfire heard. Finally it dawned on Edward that the gunfire could have come from Alphonse and that's why his arm looked so screwed up. He shook with anticipation only catching his self in time to see that he working and quickly continued. Thinking he wondered if the other people of the camp noticed that there was something wrong with Alphonse or that he only knew because he had a permanently injured arm he had to deal with and recognized it in others when they were hurt. Edward decided to watch his brother closely as he worried for him in silence. He out the shovel in the ground thus continuing to work.

Alphonse looked out to spot his brother working on the grounds. Once again he would have to face Edward, but this time other workers were around so he had to be more cautious if anything. His arm bothered him more so than when he had sealed the wound that he received from the gunshot. He thought he would wake up to be alright with little pain but as the days passed it didn't seem that way. In fact his arm had become infected although he wasn't sure why. He just assumed that there was an opening in his wound that he had not closed.

Walking hurt for him and so did any movement that made him move his arm. He was sure that the others had noticed he was in pain upon a few occasions, but he also was sure that they thought it was only muscle spasms from he cold like many of them had at times.

It was a great relief to know that the others would not rat him out so easily too. After all he was considered a commanding officer to most of the men, and yet they liked him as an officer because of his less lenient attitude. At least all the newer men who worked as overseers and sentry didn't mind him. He was yet unsure of the older and more experienced men he had surpassed in rank and wondered what they thought of him.

(( I didn't mean to cut this chapter short, but I accidentally posted it without finishing it. So I'll just repost it as is only as a part 1. Please go onto the next chapter: Bitte part 2. In order to properly finish this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience but if I was to repost this chapter as a whole it may confuse some of my reader's. In any case I'm still open for Reviews upon this chapter. And enjoy reading!!

Ja ne. ))

Note: Bitte Please in German.


	11. Chapter 11

Bitte: part 2

Alphonse picked up a gun and stood at his post gazing out. He remained unmoving even when he saw his brother glance at him. His eyes were no longer as cheerful as they used to be. Instead they remained cold and glazed over. It was a shame to see such a nice young man turn into what looked like a man reaching there mid life crisis.

Edward turned back again after glancing at his brother and remembered when they were small children with adventures and missions in his home world when he was a state alchemist. Not noticing how upsetting it was before, he saw his younger brother who was once so gentle and carrying turn into a soulless solider with hardened eyes, something he had tried to prevent his brother from turning into all his life. That's when it finally dawned on him, filling him with dread, that it was "his fault". It was his fault that Al joined the National Socialist Party or other wise known as Nazi's. He mourned in his own guilt forgetting to work, when the sound of a whip behind him alerted him with its sounding crack. He froze panicked by the sudden sound and realization that he had stopped working, something that was not permitted on the camps grounds. Turning his head slowly to see where the sound came from, he finally felt the searing of the pain caused by the whip run hot up his back.

He saw who it was not surprised by there soulless expression as he swung the whip again forcing Edward to grimace in pain. He dared not fall to the ground for if he did it meant that he was a goner. Looking around he saw the others starring at him. Some of them who stared even took out there own whips or pointing a gun at him. His brother, Alphonse was among them.

Edward backed down as quickly as he could trying to make his self look obeying and docile, but it did not work. He saw this and in return felt another blow of a whip on his body; he was only glad that it wasn't one of the barbed wire whips that they had used on one of the men before him. The only option he saw to avoid the pain of the whips was to get back to work as he continued, but the whips still seared his body with pain and they still attacked him. It was as if they would not listen nor realize that he was trying to follow there orders. Almost as if all humanity had left them. He watched as a few smiled in malice.

"Halt Bitte!! Halt Bitte!! Iche Arbeite!" (Literal Translation: Stop Please!! Stop Please!! I work!!)

Edward screamed trying to avoid there attacks and trying to continue to work. Unfortunately his attempts for trying were limited as he felt more pain emerge from his body. Looking up he saw Alphonse walk towards the ones that lashed at Edward. And for just a moment Edward thought that Al was there to help him. But he was sorely mistaken.

"Al…" he whispered under his breath so that the others would not hear him. Al made no recognition of the word as he stood before hum unlatching his whip from his belt as the others had. With a swing back of his arm and than foreword again, he watched as the tip of the whip grazed his brothers back. To his own surprise he did not pity his brother who now coward below him. Instead it seemed athat he was quite pleased to act the way he was. It just seemed to painful to have his brother around and as his mind was already fogged with pain from his own arm, his distorted thoughts told him that his brother was probably better off dead. He swung the whip down again mercilessly not carrying or even noticing his brothers screams. It seemed that he had gone completely insane as he continued to whip down upon his brother. The other men backed off seeing Alphonse's rage and noting his higher authority. They assumed he would take care of what ever there was to.

In blinded rage Alphonse watched as blood began to splatter from Edward's back to the icy ground and snow. His malicious thirst to give his brother misery did not falter. He had no idea where this evil thought came from but as but was, it felt good to express it.

Edward watched in horror as he saw his brother completely loose it. It seemed that he was no longer human and that he had turned into one of the demons who ruled the camps. His screams came out pain wrecked as every swing with the whip became more and more painful. He knew that if he didn't do anything now he would die by his brother's hand. He did not want that and knew that if he gave in it would lead to great misery in the future not only for him but his brother as well. Anger rose in his own self as he faced Alphonse standing up strait for a moment and watched as Al drew the whip back with hesitation.

"Brother…." He said darkly. It was a tone that he rarely used. In fact he never even called Alphonse by the name of 'brother'. Al stopped to stare, tears running up to the ridges of his eyes as he stood with a hurt expression on his face. Closing his eyes Al screamed aloud in rage and attacked his brother with the whip once more. His brother was a threat, he saw and he needed to get rid of him, if he did not the pain and misery would haunt him forever; or so he thought. But to his surprise the whip hit nothing and he soon found himself sprawled onto the ground under Edward's body.

"Damnit Alphonse! Snap out of it!!" Edward screamed ready to sock him across the head. In a sudden shock Al blinked in surprise and saw his brother on top of him with an angered expression on his face.

"DAMNIT AL!!" he screamed again.

Al shook his head when he noticed what he had done when he saw the blood on his brothers back and the dried tears around the ridges of Edward's eyes.

"E-Edward?..." he said. His voice sounded scared and he was even more scared when he heard a gun shot and saw Edward go limp before him.

"NO!" Al screamed standing up and letting the body of Edward slump to the muddy ground. He looked around to see who had shot his brother only to see that all the officers had there guns drawn but not any particular one seemed to have shot him. Not caring if the others saw him he bent down on the ground to his brother's body and felt for a pulse. There was one and he was surprised that it was so strong, than he remembered that his brother still had false limbs.

"…Al…" came a small voice from Edward who lay face down in the mud.

"Brother!! Brother... Please be okay... Brother….." he panicked not even bothering to see what the other soldiers thought.

One frowned at him and a few others shook there heads. They knew that they would have to report this, after all a broken solider was a sign of weakness, especially one that mourned for one of the creatures that they looked after each day. They could not have weakness in the death camps and all weakness needed to be exterminated.

Edward cringed in pain as he felt the bullet stuck in between his prosthetic shoulder. It hurt the mechanics of the nerves well enough, but he knew there was no way the shot would kill him or cause any serious injury. In fact that moment he was more concerned with Al's safety. Alphonse had disobeyed his orders and he realized that once again it was all because of him. He nearly laughed at him with a smirk after remembering all the lives he had caused to be exterminated and or become ruined over his life. "I must be the angel of death at this point." He thought to himself, quite amused over the fact. He didn't bother to move but than if he didn't he was sure that one of the other soldiers would come up to him and finish the job. Finding his will stronger to live than to die painlessly he began to get up feeling the open wounds on his back gape in the cool air that surrounded him. He glanced to the other men who he worked with and watched them work, but stared at him from the corner of there eyes curiously. He smiled to them letting them see his smile than looked away to see Al's hand on the ground before him. He did not bother to look up at his brother's face but only stared at the clenched mud covered hand of his brother.

"Edward….please.. I'm sorry…"Alphonse's voice sounded close to tears, and he couldn't have his brother cry in such a place. Lifting up his head he smiled weakly at his brother.

"It's alright Al, you did what you could…" and with that he suddenly felt weak as he swooned on his hands and knees. Al noticing Edward's weakness, that if he collapsed here he would surely be dead. Knowing that he still had to play the part as a Nazi, he lifted Edward up and slung him carefully over his shoulder, but still hard enough to still pretend to be a ranking officer.

Edward not being able to take being lifted up gradually fell into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw were Alphonse's feet before him walking to some place unknown.

Alphonse knew that by his actions his time as an officer was limited and that he may become one of the victims of the camps. But as if on queue for being detained he heard his name being called over an intercom and sighed. He would hide Edward in the quarters in which they kept the prisoners until he himself found his self out into the camps. He knew he would be thrown into the camps and so recognizing just what he had done, he found it worth it. He walked to the Warden's office with his few belongings with pride and no sight of fear.

((WOOT! Finished Part 2. I'm sorry if there was any confusion with the chapters. Either way please Review!! The next chapter is going to be great I can tell you that and in fact (having the entire story mapped out already), this will be a very unpredictable story, unless… you can read minds or your rreeeaaaallllyyy good at assuming things. Oh well. Please Review!! And thank you for reading. Also Happy holidays!! ))


	12. Chapter 12

:Die Schrecken zu ein Gefangener:

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the sources where I received the information about World War 2 and the holocaust. Heck I don't even think I own my own brain anymore!

Edward woke up with the smell of smoke hitting the inside of his nose. He coughed slightly and opened his eyes noticing the darkness. Unaware of where he was he was hesitant to move. He only listened as sounds of breathing came to his ears with an occasional gasp. His curiosity taking hold him, he finally cracked open his eyes. His vision blurred from the past experimentation, seemed even more blurry now. He looked around trying to make a mental picture of where he might have been but failed miserably. It was dark where ever he was and it seemed that what ever had happened before was only a dream; a distant memory to be forgotten forever. Blinking he heard the sirens of a bell go off. It was there normal wake up call for him and the other prisoners. 'What happened?' he thought. 'Was everything just a dream? His brother, the shots fired… was he just stuck in another nightmare?'

He was afraid to find out as he stood and grabbed his hat putting it on. Walking outside the door, still unsure whether he was really their or not he stood in the line at attention anyway. He watched as a few men inspected them making sure they had there custom hats and uniforms on. They did, and Edward was sure that he did himself, but that didn't stop the nazi's from wanting to kill someone, after all he knew from eaves dropping that if they killed a Jew or any other death camp prisoner for reasons such as defiance, they could get a weekend off pass for turning in the paper work.

He watched as one of the soldiers sneered at the prisoner in the next row down.

"Well hello there." He said with hungry eyes. Edward knew that look and hated what would come next.

The prisoner without doing anything suddenly got his hat swung off his head and thrown a good distance away. He seemed to look at the hat than quickly got back into line. He knew that if he did not have his hat he would be shot.

"Go get it." The nazi said, his smile curling into a sick twist.

The prisoner hesitated for a moment.

If he went to get the hat he would be breaking the line and would be defining his stance, and the other nazi's may think he was trying to escape, but if he stayed in line, he would be shot for defiance. The man seemed to struggle with himself and find any way he could in order to avoid being shot. He would be shot either way, so he decided to leave his remembrance. Pushing the nazi over, he quickly grabbed the man's gun and mercilessly shot the nazi. A few screamed aloud, but all knew better than to break the ranks. Edward glanced to see what the man was doing after shooting the nazi. He was amazed at the man's courage, and if it wasn't courage, but how fast his mental satiability lasted. He hoped that would not happen to him. Pulling his glance away he heard a gun shot and a sudden scream from the man who had escaped with the gun, than another shot silencing the screams.

He let his eyes fall to the ground in remorse for the fallen comrade, than he quickly lifted his gaze and stared as ordered, strait out into the horizon. 'he had to get out of here' his thoughts came to his mind. It was too much, or maybe he should just give in to the soldiers. It felt like de ja vu as he thought about all possibilities of escape.

Following the orders of the officers, he followed the other prisoners in a strait line to there work place. He assumed that they were not going to be fed today, judging how they passed the cafeteria for the prisoners. Of course not being fed for a day only gave one thought of what might come in the future; 'death'. Edward felt a sudden fear rise in his throat at realizing that it was a possibility that today would be his day to leave this world. Praying to god, any god that would bring him salvation, he hoped that his own fears and suspicions were false.

"Achtung!" Screamed one of the officers who brought Edward and the other prisoners out to a field. The prisoners and Edward paid there attention as directed to the officers. Some glared at the men while others stared at them with blank expressions.

The officers looked at the prisoners with great disgust. Sadly they could not kill all the prisoners in this group as directed. They had to instead choose who looked to be the strongest and one who would work the most. They would kill all the rest.

One officer walked around with a clip board frowning slightly. He looked very displeased with the selection of names on the clip board. Sighing, he finally relayed with another officer the names on the clipboard. That officer nodded with the same frown. He sighed as well and grabbed the clip board from the other officer and walked towards the prisoners. His gun was drawn and that made the prisoners nervous as they watched the officers every move as he approached. He made a hand signal that meant if there names were called than they were to come forth.

Not bothering to see if every prisoner understood the message he began to read the names aloud.

"Nathan Walker."

Edward was nervous as he heard the names being called aloud. He wasn't sure if it was better to have there names called or not at all. He had no choice but to obey if his name was called. He feared that those who did not have there name called would be killed.

"Logan Tolken."

Than the fear of having his name called came and he assumed that those prisoners would be killed. Of course what if his name was not called at all? Would he be killed than?

"Gabriel Farstein."

Fear tugged at his mind enough to make him nearly go insane.

"Micheal Flizten."

The officer seemed to glance away from his clip board and up at the prisoners as if he was finished. Edward's heart raced. He decided that being called away was probably a better fate than not being called. In slight panic he wondered whether they were or were not going to call him.

The officer glanced back down at the clip board and continued reading off names. Edward almost sighed in relief as he continued but still kept his mind set at attention as directed.

"Erich Dinglet und Trevor Alpache." (und and)

Edward panicked, but not visually. They had not called his name. he was sure that he was going to die now. The other men looked revealed to have had there names called. Did they know something he did not? That was it. He was going to die here. He was going to die without remembering the kindness that humans once had outside the death camps, without even remembering what it was like, and without seeing his brother. He would have passed out at that moment if he could, but it seemed impossible.

The officer looked at the list and frowned again. Edward suspected that something must have been wrong but he decided not to pay any attention to it. Instead he nearly choked when he heard what the officers next words were.

"Bereit!...Richten!..." (Ready!...Aim!...)

Edward had now gone completely pale as he stared into the barrel of a gun.

"Wartezeit!!!" (Wait!!!)

The officer quickly gave a signal to the gun men to hold fire as he turned his head to see a man running towards him carrying a piece of paper in his hand.

"Wartezeit.." he said out of breath as he handed the officer the paper.

"Was ist diese?!" (What is this?!) The officer was plainly impatient of the others interruption.

"Befehl." (orders)

The officer glared at the other and grabbed the paper from his hands. He read the paper which was yet another release form for a prisoner. Feeling as if he would spit at the paper he called out the name read on the paper.

"Edward Elric"

Edward blinked at his name being called but quickly reacted not eager to stare at the end of a gun barrel so soon. He followed to where the officer directed him to go with the other six men that were called. He didn't even believe how lucky he was until he heard the word spoken for German as 'fire' and a roar of gun shots; than all was silent.

He felt great dread as he realized that he could have died, than even more dread as he thought about his comrades, once alive now dead before his eyes as he stood in an orderly line with the other six. He knew that they shared the same sadness as a feeling of great depression seemed to run over them than disappear.

He didn't even bother to understand what the man, another officer said as he spoke to him. Before he knew it he soon found himself in another holding where there were different prisoners from him in there. 'I guess I was only transferred to a different group'. He thought to himself.

Edward sat on the wooden bed given to him, much like his old one. Starring at the ashy ground that represented the floor, he wondered how his brother was and whether he was still a nazi officer or not. He did not remember much past the day he saw his brother at the camp. It only made him wonder more whether he was hallucinating or not.

A small voice made him look up as he saw a very young man in the group of prisoners with him calling to him. He could not see exactly what the person looked like but his voice was fairly familiar.

"E-Ed?…..Is that you?"

Edward squint his eyes to look at the boy but could not place a picture or image of him. His eyes were too deteriorated to see beyond his arms now and it only seemed to be getting worse.

The person, Edward could tell, was coming closer now as he heard his voice become stronger.

"Edward.. it is you… why won't you say anything?" the voice said.

Edward could not quite place the voice as he lifted his head towards the person. As the person came into his view he could not believe who he saw. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape in shock.

"Alphonse!?" he croaked. He had not spoken in some time and his voice was hoarse.

Alphonse who now stood in Edward's view smiled weakly. Not believing that his younger brother was in the camps with him, he was both overjoyed and sorrowful.

"It's good to see you again, brother." Al said quietly. He didn't want the other men to overhear them. After all, he was once there commanding officer.

Edward nodded starring at him with his multi color eyes. He watched his younger brother for a while just to see whether he was in a dream or not, or even if he was dead and did not know. Apparently, as time passed, he realized that it was neither, and that he was indeed in reality. Sighing he leaned his weight foreword to rest on his knees.

"Is something wrong Ed?" Alphonse asked unwearyingly.

Edward shook his head.

"I thought you were an officer…" he said in reply. With that he noticed his younger brothers face loose its color.

"I-I..I was…." He seemed to struggle with his words as he spoke. "I was.. uh.. laid off due to certain circumstances."

Edward stared at his brother blankly for a moment till his memory seemed to flash before his eyes and he remembered being carried off with only the person's feet visible before he blacked out.

Alphonse watched as his brother stared at him. He must not have remembered anything, he thought. A sudden reaction from his brother and he realized that he was wrong as he watched his brother's eyes widened. Al knew it would come to this sooner or latter and it left him defenseless in avoiding any conversation about it.

"You…were… you were thrown into the camp because of me." His brother finally said. The look on his brother's face should just how horrible he felt and Alphonse almost shared his pain. He did not want his brother to feel that way. More so he did not want to be reminded of the horrors he had to endure while an officer. He smiled to lighten up the mood.

"Don't think that way. I was thrown in here because of my actions, nothing more. In fact I was lucky. The Warden wanted to me killed at firing arm, but he thought better of it and decided I would be better as a worker."

Edward now felt even worse that his brother was almost killed. Sitting back he returned Alphonse's smile and curled up on his side to fall asleep for the day. He would awaken the next day hopping that this was once again a horrible nightmare and once again he would be disappointed as always.

"I'm sorry Alphonse." He spoke quietly.

"For what?" the voice sounded farther away now as if he had gone to his own bunk to sleep.

"For everything." and with that Edward closed his eyes to sleep for the night and dread the next morning wishing it would never come.

Achtung Attention

Title Translation (literal translation): The Terror to a Prisoner.

((Well that's uh.. the next chapter!! The previous chapter was sadly split into two parts due to my forgetfulness of not finishing the chapter and posting it half way. HA! Oh well. Amway's I finished this chapter and as a spoiler!!!! SPOILER!! Well not really but there will probably only be 3 more chapters. Hmm … I wonder if I've mentioned this before. Of course what would it matter? Please Read or if you have already read.. no duh.. than please REVIEW!!))


	13. Chapter 13

Hell and Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own plots represented in WW1, or names, or Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own the personalities put into these characters. After all we all have imagination, no?

The wooden cot seemed to shake as he suddenly woke up. The sound of metal scraping had suddenly alerted him as Edward sat up quickly and looked around. It was too dark to see still, and he found that disapproving, but what he noticed even more was that it was not nearly as cold nor was the smell of death in the air. He knew he would never be able to see in the darkness if he just sat there squinting and trying to make mental pictures, so instead he stood up from his wooden cot and began to walk around, groping in the dark for something to hold on to.

He felt the ground shaking beneath him and strange sounds aloud all around him. Than a faintly familiar sound reverberated in the air as flash backs from his younger years came back to him. "A train... That was a train..." he thought. It did not take long to piece everything else together as he recognized himself being in some sort of cargo hold.

"AL?" he spoke aloud quietly, hoping that he would somehow be around. There came no response and he called once more.

"Alphonse…"

He still received no answer.

Dread quickly threaded itself in his heart as he back tracked and headed to the always familiar wooden cot. He sat down and listened and waited for anything familiar when he felt his eyes drooping.

Edward didn't have to wait long as he felt the train come to a lurching stop that made him fall backwards and hit his head on the wall. He sat up rubbing his head as he looked around in the darkness. Suddenly a door opened and he had to put both arms before him to block the light from his sensitive eyes. He did not have enough time to adjust to the light as he felt someone grab his arm and hoist him foreword. Speechless he thought it might be just one of the Nazi's and did not resist fearing his consequences if he did.

He felt the cool air hit his face as he closed and opened his eyes to see what was actually there. He nearly screamed in horror at what he saw. It came so suddenly that he had to cough down the scream which made him feel as if he had taken a blow to the chest. A mountain of bodies before a pit was piled on one another. The ground was stained in blood, bile, and other human excrement's. Death literally rang in the air as others screamed with there last breath and were added to the pile. There was no warmth in the place. Only a cold and harsh wind with the red dyed snow remained to be the terrain. It was as if a door to hell had suddenly opened.

Edward suddenly stopped refusing to go any further. The man who had been pulling him out let it be and walked towards a group of men who were cleaning off there guns. Looking around Edward suddenly saw other people come from the same train car he had come from. There were obviously others in the train car and he had not noticed. Those others who came out of the car stopped as well. They could see the pile of dead bodies and hear the killing better than Edward could. One man screamed out in horror and ran off into the back of the train where the men who were bringing them out went into the train car to retrieve him. The fear, horror, and insanity were plainly in the air; you could almost grasp it. Being pushed by the men and others Edward found himself walking towards the pile of bodies and the men who were putting more bodies that were still warm onto the pile. Turning away to view another part of the area that he could see, he watched as a firing squad eliminated half of the people who had come out of the car before his. The other half of the people who had not been killed were pushed into his group. He looked around for any means of escape, but it was so foggy and smog filled, that he could not even tell if there was a way around the dead bodies and firing guns men. The ground was littered with both as they were instructed to walk foreword.

Edward glanced at a few men and recognized the schwastica symbol on there shoulder. The men were currently digging a large pit and another was throwing bodies in as the others dug. Blood on the men's hands seemed to stain every part of there body as they worked. The men looked terribly over worked and almost like ghosts, as if they would soon join the littered dead bodies on the floor. This was a reality of a true hell on earth.

It did not occur to Edward that these men suffered as much as some of the prisoners. He supposed that death was probably more preferable to some than having to witness so many deaths.

Edward looked down towards the ground not wanting to see the unavoidable scene of death when he nearly convulsed at a sudden thought. 'Where was Alphonse? His brother.' He had no idea and the thought of him possibly being among the dead worried him enough to sicken him. He suddenly keeled over like many of the other men had, but for a different cause.

A digging man, one of the less worn out looking came and kicked Edward's side where he fell foreword.

"Get up filth." He said in fluent German.

Edward looked up at him tears at the sides of his eyes from the strain of his pain. He stood up with no feeling and continued walking as the others did. He didn't bother to look around as a plain spiritless and neutral feeling fell over the group. It was as if no one had a will anymore or even so that everyone was quite eager to die in this circumstance. Even Edward did not feel the slightest bit worried over his fate as he walked with the others. 'But where was Al?' the thought still irritated him, but if his brother had died, he was only hoping that he would see him again.

Alphonse opened his eyes quite confused. He looked around to find himself in a warm room with a fire place going. 'What had happened?' he thought. The last thing he remembered was being rushed out of a train door and into a car before he passed out. Oh why did he pass out, he hated to be unaware of things and it only added fear. He lifted himself up finding that he was in a rather comfortable chair. He took note of the polished wood of the furniture and finely sewn silk that he lay his back on.

Finally standing Alphonse legs shaking, walked towards what looked like a window. He had obviously not regained the use of his legs, for what ever had happened to him numbed them. He slumped against the window pain when he suddenly felt a shake and the small room was moving. It dawned on him that where he was, was not in fact a room, but another train car. Probably first class he thought and nearly laughed at the poor possibility of it.

A door opened behind him, which caused him to jump. He turned around and nearly smiled over a familiar face.

"Eckhart!!"

Eckhart looked up and smiled in return.

"Good you're awake! I was afraid that we had drugged you too strongly."

"What?" Alphonse asked confused.

She shook her hand as if trying to erase the words in mid air.

"Never mind."

"What are you doing here? What's going on? Why am I here?"

Eckhart laughed.

"My your full of questions, almost as many as when I first met you, hmm?"

Alphonse could not help but laugh in return.

"I'm here.. because…" she shut the door behind her and quietly walked towards Al. She bent down near him and looked around before whispering in his ear.

"_I'm hijacking this train."_

Al blinked confused.

"Why…why would you do that and how?"

"Well… have you looked outside yet?"

Alphonse shook his head.

Eckhart sighed and walked to the window pulling up a small amount of the curtain and beckoning Alphonse to come and look.

Alphonse did not even have to come all the way to the window before he saw the scene lay out. It was one of utmost horror. He turned away as quickly as he had looked and lost any food he had in his gut previously on the floor of the train.

Closing the curtain Eckhart's eyes traveled down as she sympathetically went over to Alphonse, rubbing his back and trying to make him feel in the least bit better.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Alphonse did not respond, instead he leaned on hands and knees panting and shaking. Eckhart stood from bending down and helping Al, to traveling to a small table and seating herself in a chair next to it.

"They, the Nazi soldiers were instructed to bring you and other prisoners here to be exterminated." She paused as if not wanting to continue but did so anyway and making sure that Alphonse was listening. "I managed to get you out of the train car where they had kept your group before,…but no one else…"

Alphonse stood up and walked over slowly to sit at a chair near the table she sat at.

"That's why I am going to hijack this train."

"But all the prisoners are off the train, how are you going to get them back on? And even if you did, your only one person, how are you going to drive the train out of here."

A small glow flashed across her eyes suddenly enough to startle Al.

"Oh I'm far from alone, I can tell you that."

Al blinked confused.

Suddenly someone walked through the door causing Alphonse to flinch and freeze up. A man about the age of 30 or so walked into the room.

"Sir Eckhart, you have a message."

"Ah thank you, please bring it here."

The man following her command brought her the message not even glancing at Alphonse. It was as if all was normal and well. The man left with a small bow and shut the door behind him. Alphonse just stared at her blankly as she read the message.

"Hmmm… it seems that it'll be a little shaky getting the prisoners already off the train back on."

Alphonse continued to stare in slight shock and amazement. Putting the letter down Eckhart looked up at him and saw him starring.

"What?"

He shook his head before responding.

"The man.. He's not going to tell that I'm here is he? And he referred to you as a 'sir'!"

She laughed whole heartedly at his confusion.

"Don't worry about him telling, I have the entire trains staff under my control. They all know that the train will be hijacked and have agreed to lay there lives on the line to get the prisoners out of the country. Some are my father's closest soldiers that I've known all my life.

You see, my father's power is... well faltering and there turning to another power, or at least following what is to be the greater good. No more senseless killing for these soldiers. They would like to help as many, if not more than the people that they have killed to make up there sins and keep them from going insane from the war."

Al blinked.

"So... You're of higher power than them?"

"But some strange rank of standards, yes. I pay no attention to standards anymore so it doesn't matter to me. They are all friends to me."

Alphonse could not help but smile to her.

"You've matured this past year."

"That I have." She said with a smile and small blush, than all was silent for a while.

The silence seemed it would last forever until a sudden bang sounded. Alphonse jumped in surprise and Eckhart jumped to her feet ready as if expecting something.

"It's time." She said adventure in her eyes and adrenaline rushing.

"Time for what? What is it?" Alphonse asked confused and urgently.

"Time to free some prisoners."

And with that said Eckhart ran out the door, Alphonse trailing behind unaware of anything that was going on.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hello All! Hitler's daughter is back..woooowww!!!

I am dearly sorry I haven't posted in some time. I had recently gotten into a car accident and just could not cope the past weeks. Other wise this chapter would have gone out right away. Sadly as you can tell it did not.

Well in all due respect, I must announce that this is and will probably be my third or second to last chapter until the end of this story. I have it pretty planned out, but any suggestions or ad-on's would be necessary if anyone has any ideas.

Well its late as I write this and must go. I hope all of my readers enjoyed this fanfiction, and if your new, even more so. Please read and review and tell me what you think!

Until next chapter

Sayonara!


	14. Chapter 14

**Wegnehmen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. There, plain and simple.

Lining up before an empty pit, Edward knew the fates of him and the other prisoners. He had gotten the idea before the men had even instructed them to head towards the pits. They would be killed here, because the soldiers wouldn't have to carry the dead bodies to a pile or a pit farther away. Instead when they were to be killed, they would just fall backwards and into the dreaded abysses.

Feeling quite neutral about the whole ordeal, Edward had now accepted death as he looked once more into the barrel of the gun. It wasn't his first time looking into a gun. The other times it seemed to be horrifying, but at that moment it was probably the most welcoming thing Edward had seen since he had gotten off of the train car. He decided to close his eyes and become deaf to the world as he and many others awaited there demise.

Suddenly a harsh sound rang out, and after that the ground began to shake. Opening his eyes Edward blinked and looked around as he noticing the panic of the Nazi soldiers than as if a wind had blown in, a sudden blinding cloud of either smoke, dirt or dust came across the entire encampment hitting all. Edward could not tell which as he closed his eyes to avoid getting anything inside and crawled under the flying soot and towards the train. Screams rang out from the soldiers as they tried to regain power but they failed. Some prisoners scattered, others followed Edward and others found there own way through the horrible storm. Eventually most were able to make it out of the soot written smog themselves. As soon as Edward found himself out of the smog though, a solider with the schwastica symbol on his shoulder seized him and dragged him into the train. That's when he began to fear once again, what the Nazi's might do to him. Letting himself be dragged off he assumed that it would probably be better than this place and so he gave into there capture.

Watching the scene as if it was a play laid out before her eyes she mused over her imagination of the reaction of the German government, let alone her father. She glanced to the side and peered all the way down the length of the train to see her soldiers, disguised as Nazi's, dragging the prisoners into the cars. Standing in front of the main train cars she took a mental note of how scared and confused most of the prisoners looked. Some of them had even glanced at her in awe while others in fear. She understood there confusion as she caught glimpses of a few of there faces, but she made it evident that it was probably for there best to get on the train than stay in such a hell hole.

She looked around once more on her opposite side to see that the smog from the bomb they had activated finally began to clear up. Giving the signal to the train engineer she made it clear for them to start moving.

"We can't save everyone, so in this case we must save as many as we can."

She whispered under her breath.

These were the few words she had said to Alphonse before she ordered him to stay on the train. He had protested, but she insisted it better, after all her goal wasn't to have anymore people come off the train, but to get people back onto the train. For a moment there she had lost herself in distraction as she thought about Alphonse, than she heard gunfire and quickly looked up to see the real Nazi soldiers, and not her disguised soldiers coming towards the train. Turning around she made a run for it calling to her soldiers to retreat. They were better adapted for any field combat and such and quickly began firing at the Nazi's running towards the train with fire arms in hand.

Eckhart had barely made it to the train and was almost relieved and about to relax, when a sickening pain drove through her side making her vision go red for a moment. She fought the urge to scream aloud and crumple to the ground as she chased the train that had began moving. As she ran with ever step pain drove up her body and she could feel her side quickly wetting with what she guessed blood. Finally in reach of the train she lunged out for the bar but missed. The lunge sent her side ripping from where she had been shot and her balance to falter as she found herself falling foreword. Cruel reality suddenly entered her mind as she landed on the hard gravel near the tracks of the moving train. She was unable to move. She would die where she had fallen as she listened to the gunfire and ricocheting of bullets off the train cars. Her eyes began to close as the "Ker-Clack" of the train running over the tracks sounded and told her that there was now no hope of her ever getting onto the train.

Her eyes than opened again with a slight flash. She refused to die here. She would not have it, after all she had gone so far. Shaking she stood up and glanced at the passing train. She looked back to see a bar coming where she could jump onto the train where she would be safe. Focusing all her energy on keeping conscious and grabbing that bar she waited for it to come. When it did come her strength surprised her even more, but as she pulled herself up she did not have the time to be surprised. Her side finally lurched once more almost making her loose her grip but with one last pull of her strength she got onto the moving train and pushed her way into one of the train cars.

Her relief finally settled in, but her body was in shock. The shock she had not expected and she quickly became dizzy. Her mind swooned she remembered her wounds. They didn't seem serious to her, maybe because she could no longer feel the pain in her side, but she could still feel her clothes being wet with the blood. Her mind struggled to stay conscious and her body struggled to keep its blood, but she was loosing so much that it was with a sudden fighting spirit extinguished she felt dizziness finally passing over her and her realization that she was going to die.

Alphonse who had eagerly began to search for Eckhart on the cars, expecting her well and ready to tell a her story of how her help in saving the prisoners was a success, was horrified to what he found instead. Instead he encountered a scene that literally broke his heart.

Eckhart lay in a corner at the end of one of the empty passenger cars unconscious and obviously bleeding to death. 'What had happened?' his thoughts came. It wasn't fair. She was just talking to him, explaining her plan to free prisoners to him at least an hour ago, and now she was unconscious and bleeding on the floor of a train car.

He hurriedly rushed to her and felt her pulse. He could barely feel it and that scared him. Looking around to see If anyone would be of help, or anyone that could go and find a medic was in sight he saw the same man o about 30 coming through the next car. Hurriedly he told him about Eckhart and without question the man responded and ran back through the cars to retrieve a medic. The response surprised Alphonse, but he knew it wasn't the time to think of such things. Instead he walked over to Eckhart afraid to touch or move her incase he opened her wound anymore. Finally realizing the truth, the only thing he could do was to sit and watch her bleed to death. He feared that in her current state that she would be unable to pull through, and that single thought both fused a sickening dread and sorrow in Alphonse.

O.O 

Note: there is another Chapter after this and a "per posed" to be epilogue. It's not the end yet!! MWAHAHHAH!!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, as we see here the story is coming to a very close end. In fact it's so close that I can touch it... Literally. I have it all written out and everything; I just have to type it. But of course I need reviews to spur me on to type more. So please support!!

More Reviews means the chapter will come out much faster. CONSIDER!!

Thank you for reading!! Please R&R!

Title translation: Taken away

Literal: (take away, remove)


	15. Chapter 15

Ein Neu Hoffen 

Dislciamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any responsible what so ever for WW2. If I did... I would be old.

Edward looked around in the darkness of the luggage car he now found himself sitting in. Very confused, he stared around the train car and caught a glimpse of a small light in the corner. Finding the light inviting, he quietly walked towards the cracked open door and widened its entrance. What he now saw confused him even more.

The men who had captured the other prisoners and him now sat around tables eating and drinking with them. He watched as men talked and served foods to the now free prisoners in the train car. One man looked up and caught Edward's gaze, gesturing him to come in and sit.

Had he missed something? Noticing that any sign of Nazi garments and Schwastica's were no where in site, he felt a little more secure about the whole ordeal. He than noticed that some prisoners looked around, about as confused as he was. A few others sat at the tables with plates of food in front of them looking quite content.

Edward sat before the man who smiled at him kindly, but with a slight sorrowful expression on his face. Edward noticed this and wondered why this and only a percent of other man shared the same expression. Had something happened? He assumed that It must be there mourn for fallen comrades. Looking down at a plate of food that someone had placed down before him, he noticed that the food was recognized as something from a distant dream. It was _real_ food, and not the unidentifiable mush that the concentration camps provided. Greedily he began to eat and was surprised that it only took a few bites before he had filled his stomach. He looked at the large amount of food still left on the plate. He yearned to eat more, he was so hungry, but his body would not allow him too.

Figuring that he couldn't help such a thing, he stood up and yawned. The man who had watched him pointed towards a door.

"If you're tired you can walk through there to find a place to sleep."

Edward nodded.

"Thank you." he said and headed through the middle of the train to head to the next car.

He looked around in the following train car and saw that other freed prisoners also took advantage of some rest. Stepping over one man, he found this particular train car too crowded and continued to walk through the train, train car after train car passing him by. It seemed as if he had walked the length of the train as he looked through each passing car observing its scenery. It seemed very long until he found a hallway to some private train cars. They were different than the previous cars he had entered. This car had doors leading into other rooms. In fact the train car's rooms had signs labeling the doors like offices and more private corroders. They were all in a row, but one particular door was quite noticeable. Its sign was flipped over so the name was unreadable. Thinking that this door would lead to an empty room, and his mind curious of what the room looked like, he opened the door.

It did not take Edward long to figure out exactly what he had seen as he entered the small room. His eyes, although horrible blurred still picked up the recognizable features of the person before him. Feeling both overjoyed and somewhat distant he walked eagerly towards his brother. Alphonse did not react upon Edward's presence, in fact Ed wondered if Al even noticed that he was present.

Finally close enough to see Alphonse in Edward's full vision; he noticed that he was crying. 'But Why?' he thought, his mind blank beyond all reasoning. Figuring it had to do with something drastic that might have upset him, Edward looked around the room trying to understand what was in the room through glimpses of his blurred vision. As he looked his eyes set at a bed on the other side of the room. In that bed he felt a presence and as he squinted more, he made a mental picture what he saw.

A young woman lay on the bed, obviously not breathing. The faint smell of coppery blood hit his nose, cold and rusty. Finally Edward understood the cause of the other brother's tears. He felt both terrible dread and unidentifiable feelings of sorrow. Edward let his head fall in a bow of both regard and desolate. He did not even notice the other presence in the room until the medic had walked by and left the room.

Edward lifted his head and made sure no one else was in the room. He turned from the gruesome scene and faced the quietly sobbing Alphonse. Placing his hand lightly on the younger brother's shoulder, he bent down to his knees to be seen in Al's view.

Alphonse moved only slightly, than finally looked up, uncovering his face with his crossed arms and noticing Edward crouching before him. He looked at him with his tear stricken eyes a blank expression on his face.

"Broth….er…?"

His eyes suddenly became wide, tears still evident in them. Edward smiled weakly. With an instant Al threw himself on Edward hugging him tightly. Dumbfounded Edward was unsure of how to react. He had not been used to human kindness. Wanting to comfort his brother, he reluctantly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry." He said feeling his brother shake as more sobs escaped his eyes. He let Alphonse quietly mourn as he stared off in space until his younger brother finally let go of him. He watched Alphonse stand and face his back towards the dead girl. Edward wondered who it was, but did not press Al for answers. He would wait with time, when Alphonse was ready to tell.

A small knock and turn of a door knob made Edward jump to his feet and Alphonse lift his head. Alphonse watched as a recognizable face walked through the door way. He was the man who was about the age of 30. He walked into the room not noticing Edward and nodding slightly to Alphonse, acknowledging him. He panted as if he was in a hurry and had ran the length of the train to get to the train car's room. The man stopped in his tracks upon seeing the dead girl and sighed heavily, His head fell in a respectful bow and he turned to face Alphonse.

"I think…." He paused. His voice was rich and did not suit him. "It would be best…if… you went to the dining car."

His eyes traveled the room when he spotted Edward. He linked but said nothing, and when his sentence was complete, he turned back around to face the dead girl.

Alphonse bowed, his officer habits still in mind and pulled Edward out of the room with him. As he left he could have sworn he saw tears in the man's eyes as the man completely broke down over the side of the bed. He had lost someone he loved dearly, and Alphonse respected that leaving the room and closing the door behind him soundlessly.

Edward glanced towards Alphonse a curious and searching look on his face. Noticing this Alphonse smiled, but only slightly. As the two made their way to the dining room, it was very quiet. Alphonse enjoyed the peace for the moment until they reached the dining car. When they did, noise erupted from the freed prisoners who chatted among themselves. The two walked in and Alphonse found a nice quiet corner in the car and sat down at a small table. Edward followed and sat across from him. For a long time the two were silent. The late night's darkness shown through the windows and the moonless and starless night blinded anyone who looked out the train car windows. It was very late at night, but it was a wonder that no one was asleep.

The silence continued to last between the two until Alphonse mustered enough courage to speak.

"She was…a good friend."

Edward looked up and watched his younger brother closely as he spoke.

"Her name was Eckhart Hitler. She had a hard past, some of it we knew without knowing her. She organized the mission to get all the prisoners on the train. I've known her since… well I met her when I was in the Hitler's youth school. You know the Nazi training department. She had helped me over a small thing; the other boys in the dorm were picking on me. I repaid the help by not telling who she was. After I had come back from my award ceremony, I was expecting her to still be in the dorm and was going to speak with her more, but she had left.

Just yesterday I saw her again. She had helped me once again. A few years later and she had grown more and experienced more than I could even have time to hear. We exchanged stories, I told her about you, and she told me about her life with the soldiers. That's when she explained her plan to me, her goals she wanted fulfill. To save as many lives as she possibly could. She trusted me and I trusted her. Than…"

Alphonse trailed off and seemed to gaze at the finely furnished wood of the table he leaned on. Edward knew that's not really what he was looking at. He knew that his brother was replaying events in his head. Silent, Edward waited for Alphonse to continue. He did not continue, only looked up, his eyes dry of tears and smiled.

"Well, her plan succeeded." He said and glanced around catching a soldier's eye. He beckoned to him and the solider acting as a waiter, responded to his call. The man came and bowed slightly. Alphonse was only a little surprised at the bow.

"Cognac V.S.O.P, if you have it, can I get the strongest you have?"

The man nodded and went on his way giving him a last knowing look.

Edward blinked and stared in surprise.

"AL!" he could not help but to exclaim.

Alphonse only shrugged and looked innocently at his brother.

"What?" That innocent look still stood. It was not hardened by war or hardships or death. Edward shook his head and smiled warmly, finally realizing how much his brother had grown in the past years.

"Never mind, you deserve it."

Time passed through the night. All of the freed prisoners now slept and Alphonse happily enjoyed the warm feeling of brandy in his stomach. Amazingly he was not a light wait. For Ed on the other hand, you could not say such a thing. He preferred not to drink anyway as he politely declined when offered. Only the clanking of the train and foot steps of soldiers walking back and forth along the train cars could be heard.

Soon the sky began to lighten and the sun began to rise over the horizon welcoming new hope. The two brothers smiled at one another.

"Looks like we got out alive."

"Sure does."

………………………………………………………………………………….

"How will I know that your plan worked? That we are all safe?"

And she turned slowly with such a soft smile on her face, her hair blowing in the breeze so gracefully and her green eyes bright an excited.

"When you see the rise of that sun show brightly over the horizon…you will know."

**FIN**

**_!FACT!_**

Cognac, a brandy that is made in France. In fact, in the movie Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquer of Shamballa, there is a scene where it pan's out on Edward's room in Alphonse Heiderich's apartment. You can see a bottle of liquor and a glass with ice in it. The bottler of liquor in the movie is labeled Cognac V.S.P. This is a less strong version of the Cognac's brandy, but still enough to knock you on your ass.

The Cognac depicted in this story is the V.S.O.P. It is probably the strongest of the V.S Cognac's. To put it simple, if you are on a date and about to break up with someone, order Cognac V.S.O.P. It may be expensive, but it sure makes it a hell of a lot easier.

(A/N:)

!!!!!!!! COMPLETE!! AT LAST!!!!!!!!! Well. Technically almost, for you should never fear, the Epilogue is here!!! Don't forget to Review and tell me how you liked the story! -

Title Translation: A New Hope


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue **

10 years later

He stood before the memorial grave. Smiling he knew the familiar name. He had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. They consisted of roses, lilies, and carnations; a strange mixture, but meaningful none the less. Placing them on the gravel, he bent down to the memorial placing his hand on its cold stone surface.

He remembered her smile and carefree attitude. Most importantly he remembered her bravery. It was foolish to be brave someone had told him when he was young. It always led to a cost. But she was still determined to fulfill her goal no matter what the cost.

"Looks like your plan worked out after all. Your goal was achieved." He whispered to the grave as if he could carry on a conversation with it and expected it to speak back to him.

His older brother waited at the gate to the church's graveyard. He now had glasses due to his horrible eye site; although rectangular they looked absolutley spifing on him. He leaned on a pillar, cane in one hand and wearing a finely pressed suit. He was on his way to his job and waited impatiently for his brother to come along.

Saying his last words to the grave, the younger brother smiled and stood.

"Alphonse, are you done yet?"

The older brother called from the gate. He now stood and leaned steadily on his cane. Alphonse turned and saw his brother. He took one last glance at the grave whispering something under his breath to it and called out to respond to his brother.

"I'm coming Ed!"

He left the flowers and his memories at the memorial, the words engraved in stone to stay forever.

Eckhart Dietlende Hitler

1910-1929

Ein mächtig Stimme, freundlich Leiter, und liebevoll Freund.

Wir schulden du zu viele leben.

Translation:

A powerful voice, kind leader, and loving friend.

Many lives we owe to you.

(A/N:)

Well I hope you enjoyed this story! This is probably the 3rd long time running story I have finished. Please check out my other fanfictions as well, and don't forget to REVIEW!

Also if you would like me to do other stories relating to WW2, with any anime, game, book, ect. Or would like me to keep the format of putting titles in different languages, (I can only do German, Spanish, Russian and Japanese, sorry.) I can keep doing that as well. Woot! You learn something new every time. (I can do some Italian if my friend helps me. –shrugs-)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!! (((((((oOo))))) (((((oOo)))))


End file.
